Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow
by klainegleek77
Summary: In Posiville, there are two types of people: Slaves and their masters. When Kurt bought a certain curly-haired slave he knew he was getting a slave, he didn't know he was going to learn about rights, or definitely fall in love. Slavery!Klaine. AU! Rated M for Sexual acts and violence.


**A/N: Hello! This is my new story: "Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow" its total AU! Total fantasy! It doesn't even take place in Lima, Ohio, or America possibly. The town is **_**Posiville**_**, a place I made up. Although most of the characters from the New Directions are in this and will be mentioned or introduced at one point or another. Through most of the few chapters, Blaine is still Blaine, but Kurt doesn't know his real name, so he named him another name. Quinn is Kurt's older sister by a year and they are both adopted by a wealthy, ruling couple: Lance and Darena. They don't know that though. So that's all you need to know! This story is rated M for mature elements including: Sexual actions and intercourse, aftermath of violence, extreme violence, mentions of a deceased character, and swearing.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I will NOT update this story until "Finding Courage" is finished! If you like this story you can follow and whenever "Finding Courage" is finished, a few months perhaps, THEN I'll post the second chapter. In the meantime, enjoy the first chapter.**

**Warning: Swearing, mild sexual actions, aftermath of mild violence, talk of extreme violence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners.**

Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow

Chapter One: Jameson Avenue

Kurt is a spoiled teenager.

Not only is his adopted father the mayor of Posiville, the wealthiest city in the state, but Kurt has never been introduced to the world and how it operates. Kurt's adopted family never allows him to become introduced to the outside world or even does things as he likes, such as sing, or design, or cook. Over time, Kurt became bitter and totally dependent on his father's money, and eventually spoiled. After Kurt's seventeenth birthday, a week ago, his father's gift to him was his very own slave.

Kurt has always wanted a slave, so he could do as less work as possible. Kurt has heard stories of people in Posiville who treat their slaves like pets, or for sexual pleasure only, or whip them when they do something small such as forget to do a chore, or even break something. Kurt isn't mean, just selfish. Sure, he comes across as self-centered and snobbish, but the only reason he wants a slave is so he doesn't have to do chores. He doesn't believe in treating people as animals, slave or not.

XxXXxx

"You can have whatever slave you want, Kurt. I don't care how much he or she is. You want it, and you have it." Lance, Kurt's adopted father, told him as he guided Kurt across the slavery market's parking lot. Kurt's eyebrows rose, he liked the sound of that. Lance smiled at Kurt's reaction and looked across the market towards some large, barn-like, buildings. "We can look in the stalls first before the auction if you want," Lance offered.

"Stalls?"

"Yes, they keep the slaves there before auction."

Kurt nodded. "So how about it? Let's look at the slaves of higher equality," Lance said and led the way towards the first building. Kurt stepped inside and it did look like a barn, but instead of horses or cows in the stalls, there were humans, slaves to be exact.

Auctioneers or slave traders were at the head of every stall and talking to customers about the slave who were forced to be kept quiet in the stall. Each slave was wearing a collar with silver beads in the fabric and their hands were bound behind their backs. Some customers were inside and touching the repressed slave's faces. If the owner was interested in a slave for sexual pleasure, they would touch the repressed slave's in other areas.

Kurt and Lance walked through the first aisle and Kurt noticed that some slaves, who were badly behaved, had their ankles tied as well. As Kurt began to look through the stalls, he noticed these slaves were attractive, but he couldn't see what the big deal with these slaves were; he couldn't find any he was crazy about.

"So which one did you like?" Lance asked Kurt after their tour.

"Not really any of them." Kurt shrugged.

"What about the Jewish girl with the brown hair? She was pretty." Lance recalled and raised his eyebrows at his son. Kurt bit his lip at his father. He hasn't come out to his family yet, or ever, he guessed.

"I didn't like her nose…Can I just look around on my own? I know our seat. I'll meet you back there when the auction starts." Kurt shrugged. Lance sighed and shook his head but eventually gave in. The two parted ways and Kurt walked towards the last barn in the row of barns. He figured slaves of lowest equality were stored here.

Kurt walked through the first aisle and began looking at different slaves but was still not enthused. When he was just about to call it a day and meet Lance at their seats,

He heard someone shouting.

The noise was so intense, everyone in the barn jumped at the sound, "3.4! Stop it now 3.4! You little disobedient _brat_!"

Kurt's eyebrows rose in suspicion, as much as Kurt is spoiled, he is also very curious. He immediately sprinted towards the shouting.

Slaves usually don't have names, just numbers. Owners will name them sometimes, or sometimes keep their number as their name. This slave was so low; its name is still its number. Kurt couldn't help but want to see who this slave was. He continued to follow the shouting and soon realized that it was coming from the 25th stall.

He stood at a distance from the stall and looked closely at the scene before him; a man currently crouched down and began to bind a boy's legs by rope. Kurt couldn't get a good glimpse of the boy's face because the man who was binding him stood in the way. "You may touch him now," the man said and stood up. There was a teenage girl in the stall who he was talking to. She reached out and fondled with the slave's crotch. She grinned and Kurt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by watching.

"He's a little stubborn and independent but his body speaks for itself. If you want a great pleasure slave, he's definitely the one you want." The man said. The girl told him she would think about it and the two climbed out of the stall, leaving the boy bound by ankles and wrists. Kurt finally caught a good glimpse of the slave. He was about Kurt's age, fit, olive skinned, and had black, bushy, un-kept hair. But the one thing Kurt noticed was his eyes; an outstanding shade of hazel. Kurt seemed to get lost in the slave's eyes. Only one thought crossed his mind when he laid eyes on number 3.4. He wanted him.

The man who was trying to sell 3.4 suddenly noticed Kurt who was staring at 3.4 with a slightly open mouth and with want seen in his eyes.

"Hello young man would you like to see 3.4?" the man gestured toward the slave. Kurt looked at the man who was grinning, and then back to the boy. The slave looked at his feet as if to embrace himself for something.

"I can see him fine," Kurt replied coldly.

"Would you like to touch his face?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've seen all I need, thank you. I want him."

The slave finally looked up from his feet and directly at Kurt. Kurt couldn't stop staring at him. "Don't look at him in the eye!" the man yelled and jerked 3.4's hair, pulling his head back. The boy whimpered so quietly, you had to be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him to hear.

The man let go of 3.4 and turned to Kurt. "Are you at the age of consent to purchase and sign papers?" Kurt shook his head and immediately ran to get Lance.

XxXXxx

"You want _him_? You want a boy? Why don't we look at the Latina slave again? She looks quite pleasing…" Lance smirked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad, I want _him_. I don't care about the others. And it's not like I'm using him for pleasure, I don't want a slave for that anyway."

Lance bit his lip and repeatedly shook his head at the slave; he then looked at the slave's record. "His skills aren't as high as the others." Lance tried to show Kurt the papers but Kurt pushed them away and stuck his nose in the air.

Kurt's mind was made up.

He wanted him, and what Kurt wants, he gets.

"I don't care. You said what I want, I get. And I _want_ him."

Lance sighed dramatically but finally agreed to buy 3.4; he knew Kurt wouldn't change his mind if he pointed a gun to his head. The slave trader of 3.4 told Kurt that he had the option of naming him within the next week, and Kurt and Lance walked out of the stall with 3.4, after his slave trader un-bound his ankles.

The ride home was awkward. Kurt couldn't stop trying to sneak glances at the beautiful slave in the back seat that he was so glad was _his_. 3.4's head was down most of the time so he could only catch glimpses of his eyes, but when he did, it almost made Kurt shiver.

When they arrived to Kurt's home, Lance headed straight for his office while Kurt led 3.4 to his bedroom.

3.4 was silent.

Kurt bit his lip at the silent slave and sighed. "Do you talk?" Kurt bluntly asked him. 3.4 nodded slowly. "Could you look at me?" 3.4 slowly raised his head and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt absolutely loved the color of his slave's eyes. Kurt couldn't help but notice the rope that still held 3.4's hands behind his back.

"So…do you keep these on?" Kurt reached for 3.4's hands.

"Do you want them own, Master?" 3.4 finally spoke.

"No, you couldn't really do anything for me then. I'll just um…cut these off…" Kurt trailed off to find his pocket knife and eventually cut 3.4's rope. The slave rubbed his sore wrists and tried not to break a large smile. Kurt couldn't help but trail his eyes to 3.4's collar, and the strange bead-looking things implanted in it. "What are these…bead things?" Kurt traced the shape of the circles on 3.4's collar.

3.4 swallowed thickly before answering. "They shock me, Master."

Kurt's eyes widened. He heard stories of owners treating slaves like useless garbage, but never shocking them. As selfish as Kurt was, he didn't think he could be so heartless as to shock this boy. "Why would I need to shock you?" Kurt curiously asked him.

"If I'm very disobedient, Master," 3.4 replied simply.

Kurt couldn't help but feel pity for the slave, even if he didn't feel pity for anything. He felt the need to try to change the subject. "So um…I need to name you this week and you don't strike me as a particular name so…could you give me some ideas? I don't like doing work." Kurt walked towards his desk chair and sat back in it.

"It's not my job, unless you want it to be, Master," 3.4 replied and sat cross-legged on Kurt's floor, like an animal. Kurt shook his head at the slave's reply and glanced at 3.4's paper, trying to find something to grab his attention.

"Hey your papers say you're from Jameson Avenue? How about James?" Kurt looked at his slave and 3.4 just awkwardly nodded. Kurt grinned and pushed "James" papers away.

"I'll go ahead and tell Lance about it. " Kurt headed for the door but then stopped suddenly when a realization hit him.

He has a slave. A slave whose job is to do whatever he tells him to, certainly he could put that to good use. Kurt quickly turned around and James looked at him, expectantly.

"For your first order, I want you to clean my entire bathroom." Kurt told James. James nodded and stood up quickly. "The cleaning stuff is down this hall, four doors down from mine." Kurt nodded at James and reported the news to his father.

Lance just nodded at Kurt, basically ignoring him, and continued a large amount of paper work in his office. Kurt left and grabbed a couple cookies from the kitchen before walking into his bedroom to watch T.V.

He decided he should check on his slave so he peeked his head through the door and saw him bent over the toilet scrubbing. His shirt was beginning to rise and his ass was in plain sight. Kurt couldn't help but stare as an enjoyable smile plated at his lips. He continued to stare and smile at James's perfectly portioned ass until James flushed the toilet and stood up then gasped when he saw Kurt. "Did I do something wrong, Master?" James asked.

"No. You're fine." Kurt shook his head and breathed in, truthfully a little embarrassed. "Well go on, continue." Kurt ordered James and James quickly obeyed.

Kurt had to make himself leave the bathroom and close the door so he wouldn't grow any harder. After an hour and twenty minutes later, Kurt was indulged in one of his favorite movies when James emerged from the bathroom. The slave began to take his cleaning supplies in the room where he received them. Kurt couldn't help but watch him walk away then mentally slap himself.

A moment later, Kurt heard a loud banging noise and a roar from his father, "Stupid slave! What do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of here!" Kurt leaped from his bed and headed towards the cleaning closet when he saw his father slap James in the face.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kurt yelled at Lance. Lance shook his head and kicked James in the shin, causing him to hiss and hold his leg in pain.

"You cannot trust a slave alone with household property at least until after twenty four hours!" Lance roared and kicked James' shin again.

"I told him to! And he just finished my bathroom! God dad, just go in your office. Go in my room James." James nodded and limped towards Kurt's room.

Lance scoffed and turned the cleaning closet's lights off and slammed the door behind him. Kurt was confused and angry all at once.

"Quit treating him like a human. He's a stupid _slave_! You have the right to shock him if he looks at you wrong!" Lance spat in Kurt's face.

"Well maybe I don't want to." Kurt stood on his toes, ignoring to be demeaned.

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Wow, there's something you _don't_ want?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and sneered at Lance. "Dad I may be selfish but I'm not heartless."

When Kurt walked back into his bedroom he saw James on the floor holding his shin and his face scrunched up in pain.

Kurt sighed and walked over to him. James eyes widened and backed away from Kurt. "I'm sorry I—I need to go sit in the...in the corner. I'm worthless; I'm not worth worrying over, Master," James began to babble off, moving away from Kurt.

"Stop it, James. I'm not going to yell at you for worrying about yourself." Kurt shrugged.

James looked up Kurt like he was completely confused for Kurt's actions. "Why? I'm worthless, Master."

"Who told you that?"

"It's a fact. I'm a stupid slave, Master," James shrugged shoulder as if it was no big deal to call himself these words.

"No you're not. Stay still, alright?" Kurt moved closer to James and James obeyed: sitting completely still. Kurt pulled up James's pants leg and James tensed, digging his fingernails into the carpet, ready for Kurt to make his bruises worse. Kurt carefully looked at James' leg and poked on the outside skin of the bruise. James in took a sharp breath.

"It's not so bad. It should be better by tomorrow," Kurt assured him after looking at the bruise.

"Why are you doing this, Master?" James asked him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused as well.

James bit his lip before replying, as if he was scared to say the wrong thing. "Please don't tend to me, I'll be okay. I don't—Just _please_ don't tend to me, Master."

Kurt crossed his arms as he tried to take in what his slave was telling him. "Why not? Do you not trust me?" Kurt asked, a little insecurely.

"No, Master." James shook his head, replying at once without hesitation. Kurt raised his eyebrows at James' quick answer.

"How come?" Kurt asked a little interested as to why.

James shrugged, "I never trust my masters. I have no reason to gain trust since I'm garbage, Master."

Kurt bit his lip and offered James a small smile. James shifted uncomfortably at the gesture so Kurt returned his face to normal. "Well you can trust me; I'm not like you're other masters. I don't know if you'll believe me or not but…I'll prove it to you. Does your face still sting from when dad slapped you?"

James nodded slowly.

"Let me look and see, turn your face this way." Kurt placed his finger under James chin and turned it so he could see the other side of his face. There was a large red mark the size of a hand. Kurt grimaced; he didn't think his dad was that powerful.

"Lie on your side. I'm going to get an ice pack and cloth," Kurt instructed his slave and the slave immediately nodded and lied on his side, the side of his face that wasn't hurt sunk into the carpet.

Kurt came back with an ice-pack wrapped in cloth and saw James lying on the carpet, in the same way Kurt instructed him to when before he left. Kurt kneeled beside the slave's curly hair and held James' head with one hand so he wouldn't flinch, and the cloth in the other.

Kurt warned James what he was about to do and slowly pressed the cloth to the large, red, mark on James' face. The slave shut his eyes tightly and sucked his lips in tight, desperately trying not to either make a noise or say anything.

Kurt looked at the slave confused of what he was doing; the slave was so determined to not make a noise his face was turning red.

"Just…say something if you have to. I know this has to hurt," Kurt blurted out, unsure of why he was being so selfless all of a sudden.

The slave drew in a breath and said one word. "Ow," he whimpered.

Kurt bit his lip; this was the first time he heard the slave speak without saying "Master" at the end. Although the slave only said one word, the emotion behind it haunted Kurt. It seems this slave has been through ruthful masters, and getting the okay from Kurt to actually speak released this painful emotion he's been feeling.

Kurt began to move the cloth around on different spots of the mark. The slave began to grunt in pain and dig his fingernails into the carpet.

"Please don't—don't ruin my carpet," Kurt said and then bit his lip afterwards, mentally slapping himself for saying that.

James immediately obeyed and dug his nails into his shirt instead.

After twenty minutes had passed, James wiped the water off of his face with his shirt and crawled into a corner.

XxXXxx

"Kurt! Time for dinner!" Kurt heard their cook yell out over the dinner bell. Kurt smiled, excited for what he was to eat that night. He threw his doodle pad under his pillow and checked on James again, who was crawled up in the corner sleeping since Kurt hasn't ordered him to do anything else.

Kurt knelt beside the slave and shook his shoulder. Immediately the slave awoke and sat on his knees in-front of Kurt, waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt just eyed James suspiciously and shrugged, knowing he had a lot to learn as to how people treated their slaves. His father tried to explain it to him before but he kind of toned him out.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Kurt grabbed the slave's sleeve and pulled him up to stand on his feet. James looked at Kurt wide-eyed at first, and then his glare softened to suspicion. "Don't tell me you don't eat," Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt!" The cook yelled again.

"Hang on!" Kurt yelled back and then turned back to James.

"Yes, I do eat but not your food, Master," James replied.

"No I'm not letting you eat my food; you'll get your own plate." Kurt shrugged and then walked towards the door.

"You mean bowl, Master?" James asked, following Kurt.

"If you prefer one, sure." Kurt shrugged and led the curly-haired slave down towards the kitchen.

The only people in the large dining hall were the cook, Kurt's mother, Darena, Kurt's older sister, Quinn, and Quinn's slave: Mallory.

Kurt noticed Darena's and his father's slave, Britney, and his father weren't there. He also noticed Mallory was crouched on the floor by Quinn's chair as Quinn fed some kind of mash into her mouth, he frowned; he never noticed that before.

"Have your slave crouch by your chair, Kurt. Just like Quinn's," Darena told Kurt firmly after Kurt sat down.

"What if I want him to sit with us?" Kurt asked his mother, nose in the air. Quinn and Darena looked at Kurt like he had lost his mind.

"He's a slave Kurt. Treat him like one," Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes at her younger brother. Kurt rolled his eyes and was going to look at James apologetically but James was already crouched.

"Here's your dinner, Kurt," Sybil, the house cook, placed a plate in-front of Kurt with his usual order: Garden salad, roasted chicken, and hot tea. "Here's your slave's." Sybil placed a bowl of some kind of mash beside Kurt's tasty dish.

"This looks disgusting," Kurt commented.

"It looks the same!" Sybil exclaimed, frightened for Kurt's dinner.

"No not mine that's good. _This_…James' dinner," Kurt replied, feeling weird to call this a dinner.

"He's lucky we're feeding him at all. Just place the bowl in-front of him." Darena rolled her eyes at her son.

"So I don't feed him like Quinn's doing to Mallory?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Not unless he's proved his worth after a month," Darena replied, finishing up her dinner.

"Like?"

"Finishing all chores with promptness, not disobeying, and definitely not having to be shocked or whipped," Darena listed off. Kurt flinched when she mentioned shocking or whipping James, he just couldn't do that to him or have his _father_ do that to him, and he was trying to imagine himself sitting in his room knowing his slave was having an unjust punishment while he scooted the bowl of mash in-front of James on the floor.

"Where's dad and your slave, mom?" Kurt asked his mother as he watched James hungrily eat up the mash, ducking his head into the bowl like an animal.

"Your father is punishing Britney," Darena replied slowly as if it was no big deal while her daughter, son, and she continued to eat.

Kurt swallowed thickly, imaging what his dad could be doing to Britney, and what Britney could have possibly done.

"In—in the dungeon?" Kurt asked, trying to control his voice's pitch. Darena nodded in reply and Kurt sighed quietly, relieved their basement—or dungeon so to call—was sound proof.

"Kurt why is your voice still high?" Darena asked Kurt bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, offended.

"Your seventeen now, your voice should have matured so you don't sound like a little girl," Darena added, making Kurt grimace and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah you sound like your voice comes with a track that automatically pitches your voice the highest it can go," Quinn laughed, giving Mallory another scoop of mash.

"This is not the highest my voice can go, it can go higher," Kurt muttered to his sister. "And I _have_ gone through puberty, my voice might _never_ change," Kurt addressed to his mother.

"I hope not," Darena mumbled and her and Quinn began to laugh, making Kurt's cheeks flush from embarrassment and insecurity. He grimaced again and began to eat his food that he had barely touched.

After James and Mallory were finished, Sybil sent the two slaves to their master's bedrooms, to prepare their beds and baths for the night. After an embarrassing and offending dinner, Kurt's thoughts perked up. He liked the sound of having a bed and bath prepared for him after dinner.

As his mind began to unravel about what James could be preparing for him, his father entered the dining hall.

His face was red like he had been yelling or doing heavy work; he wiped his forehead with his arm and sighed. "She's been punished," he stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he really didn't want to dive into this conversation again.

"Good and where is she?" Darena asked her husband.

"Covered up, recovering for about ten minutes. She'll make our bed and bath after that. Sybil! Where's my order?!"

Kurt swallowed thickly having to imagine a slave having to recover from a punishment and being covered up. His stomach began to feel like it was spinning and he pushed his food away.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

**A/N: Upcoming: We will find out more on what happened to Darena and Lance's slave: Britney (and yes, this is the Britney S. Pierce) also, we will learn more about the treatment of slaves and Blaine (or James for now) and Kurt questions his sexuality.**

**Love and Klainebows to all! (:**


End file.
